


Good To Be King

by dammitspawk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluffy kisses, M/M, flustered eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitspawk/pseuds/dammitspawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry enjoyed many things about (finally) being in a relationship with Eggsy. First off was waking up to a bed full of his warm and cuddly blonde, another would be not having to hide his smile when the younger spy did something adorable but above all would be how adorably <i>flustered</i> Eggsy would get when Harry called him pet names or kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Be King

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr ficlet prompt fill. Unbeta'd.

Harry enjoyed many things about (finally) being in a relationship with Eggsy. First off was waking up to a bed full of his warm and cuddly blonde, another would be not having to hide his smile when the younger spy did something adorable but above all would be how adorably _flustered_ Eggsy would get when Harry called him pet names or kissed him.  
  
This happened especially when they were at work.  
  
After a post mission briefing one day, once Merlin had left the dining room Harry had said, “You did exceptionally well today darling, it really was a pleasure to watch.”  
  
Eggsy’s face had heated up immediately as he took off his glasses and turned his face down. “ _Harry,_ ” he said.  
  
Harry watched the flush spread from Eggsy’s cheeks to the tips of his ears. He tucked in his seat before coming around to lay a hand on his boyfriend’s waist. “Yes Eggsy.”  
  
“We’re at _work_ ,” the younger man said as Harry encircled him from behind, tugging Eggsy’s back against his chest.  
  
“Yes, and I am the boss,” he said resolutely, spinning Eggsy to face him. Before he could protest again, Harry leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. When he pulled back, Eggsy was positively red and bit his lip to stop an embarrassed smile.  
  
He then popped on his toes to give Harry a chaste peck on the lips before slipping out of his grasp.  
  
“Shall we?” He said heading towards the dining room door and absently mindedly rubbing the back of his neck while fighting off the blush.  
  
Harry let a smile spread on his lips. They would finish this later.  
  
“Of course,” he replied, following his young lover out the door. It _was_ good to be boss.


End file.
